One-shot: Hidden Desires
by XAllthingswritableX
Summary: Crookshanks, it seems, is the master of matchmaking. He knows when two people belong together - he has the magic paw so to speak and is able to see the hidden desires that reside deep within those who attend Hogwarts. Therefore, who does he end up pairing together in this short one-shot, despite their differences? Read to find out more...


**So this is my first ever published fanfic work! I hope you like it :)**

 **P.s. I do not own any of the characters. The genius that is J.K. Rowling owns them :)**

 **Warning:** **S** **lash, hence the Mature content warning.**

 **Hermione Pov**

As Hermione hurried along the ancient corridors of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, only one thought crossed her mind.

 _What if I get caught?_

That didn't bare thinking about!

Her nightgown billowed about her as she strengthened the speed of her walking, so much so that the cold air that surrounded her crept underneath, resulting in the whole thing becoming an icy vacuum.

She shivered.

God, when had the air become so cold!

She shivered again.

Ever since Voldemort had returned to power.

That was when.

Suddenly, as she rounded a corner, she bumped into someone she least expected to see.

Draco Malfoy!

"Draco!" She shouted, alarmed. "What are you doing up so late?"

His hiss caused her to nearly have a heart attack.

"Quiet Granger!" He glared at her, fixing his beautiful eyes on her shocked ones. "Flitch might hear us. Also," he added. "What I am doing is _none of your business_! Geese you are so _nosy_!"

As Draco talked, Hermione listened as if she was in another world, far away. His harsh comments rolled off of her back like water and Draco slowly faded away as shock filled her heart. He had such beautiful eyes. The most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were icy blue, apart from the occasional flecks of black she noticed deep within them.

How had it taken her so long to realise this fact!

She trembled.

Furthermore, the way his blond hair fell over his eyes was so…damn… _sexy_.

Hermione wanted to tangle her hands it in.

She wanted to kiss each strand before pulling hard on the ends, causing him to cry out her name.

 _Oh my!_ Hermione thought, heat lining her cheeks.

 _Where had those fantasies come from?_

Deep inside her core, Hermione felt the heat build-up. It started to trickle very slowly before it soon became a pool of fire.

She wanted Draco!

She wanted him _now_!

Chasing after Crookshanks would have to wait, even if he had succeeded in stealing the star off of the Great Hall Christmas tree.

 **Draco Pov**

The moment Hermione kissed Draco would always be one he would remember forever. As he felt her lips part against his, he frantically tried to push her away.

She was Hermione Frickin' Granger for crying out loud!

A _filthy mudblood_.

No matter how his body filled with passionate sexual desire on impact, especially when she began to claw lustfully at his clothes, _no way_ was he was about to get down and dirty with Granger.

That was just _wrong_ on so many levels!

Furthermore, Draco had been brought to this exact location ever since seeing a flash of orange in a nearby corridor. It has whizzed past him so quickly it was almost a blur. Nevertheless, intrigued to find out what the orange thing had been, Draco had set off at full pelt, and run straight into _Granger_ of all people!

Returning to reality and pushing her back with all his might, Draco felt Hermione break free of her lustful trance. As soon as she had recovered from her daze, Draco saw the way she blushed even more.

Guilt instantly flooded his heart.

 **Hermione Pov**

Realising Draco had stopped kissing her, Hermione pulled back, her cheeks embarrassed and her pride crushed.

What had just happened?

Her heart shattered.

She had kissed Malfoy, _Malfoy!_

The boy she was supposed to _hate_.

 _NO!_

The boy she was supposed to _loathe_!

Ever since joining Hogwarts, Malfoy had been the most unpleasant, vile person she had even met.

He had called her horrible names like 'mudblood'.

He had physically hurt her, in addition to poking fun of her practically every day of her existence.

And yet, she recalled the way he had looked at her as she had come down the stairs during the Yule Ball.

His eyes had been filled with both amazement and, if she dared to think it… _lust_!

She had never felt more beautiful!

And yet, here she was, being rejected by the same guy and feeling utterly _heartbroken_ by this situation.

She had wanted Malfoy to take her here so badly, here in this corridor!

She had practically forced herself upon him!

She had never felt so degraded.

 **Draco Pov**

As Draco watched Hermione's face crumple, he felt extreme guilt.

This feeling surprised him considerably.

Usually, it was a rarity in his book.

As he felt his heart fill with this unfamiliar emotion, Malfoy realised that he had never rejected a girls advances on him before. Usually, he was more than willing to go all the way, particularly as he was so experienced in the bedroom department. He enjoyed seeing his many conquests writhe beneath him as he gave into his animalistic, sexual fantasies.

However, in his present opinion, sleeping with Granger was just _wrong_.

What's more, what would his father say if he found out about their tussle in the dark?

He couldn't do it.

Just couldn't do it!

Suddenly, Hermione brought up her hand to wipe her eyes and Draco felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. As she wiped her eyes, despite the fact that tearstains trickled down her face, he noticed how beautiful she was. Never before had he experienced such an epiphany, especially when a girl was crying. Nevertheless, Hermione sad, despite how weird and somewhat kinky it sounded, was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Consequently, he stretched out his hand and gently stroked the side of her face.

 **Hermione Pov**

As Draco stroked her face, Hermione looked at him startled by the sudden change in his behaviour. Nevertheless, it was the way in which he looked at her that shocked her most of all.

It was realisation mixed with wonder.

Her own heart fluttered.

This reaction intensified when he suddenly leaned forward, and kissed her.

Malfoy had _kissed_ _her_!

Her heart nearly stopped.

Unlike the rough, frantic kiss she had experienced previously, this one was soft and tender.

She didn't pull back.

Instead, she returned the kiss, feeling his tongue flick against hers.

She shivered, and moaned quietly.

Her reaction only seemed to spur him on. Suddenly, Malfoy's kisses became harder and frantic. Then, he lifted her up against the stone wall and she knew things were now going to go as previously desired.

"M…Malfoy," she groaned as he slowly started to lift up her nightdress.

She didn't get a chance to say anything else for his lips pressed against hers, barring her from speaking.

"D…don't s…say a…anything," he panted, her voice thick with lust.

She couldn't help but let out another groan as his fingers flicked inside her wet panties and skimmed over the brown hairs that lined her most private part of her body.

God his hands were so delicate.

Suddenly, two fingers were inside her and she found that she couldn't supress another moan as they danced a delicate but effective dance.

Oh god, it was better than she could ever have imagined!

"M…Malfoy," she groaned again, feeling another finger slip inside her.

That was _three_ now!

"Oh god, M…Malfoy d…don't s… _stop_. I…its f…feel's s…so g…good!"

She felt him smile against her lips as his fingers picked up the pace, delighted by the reactions he was receiving.

"I know it does," he smirked, his eyes glowing. "That's because _I'm_ the one in charge here!"

Suddenly, his fingers were working at maximum speed. Hermione couldn't help but cry out into Malfoy's sweat soaked shoulder over and over again as pleasure streaked throughout her body. She felt the fire begin to build until she couldn't take it anymore. Her head clouded by sexual passion, she let out an extremely loud moan as she came all over his nimble fingers.

The way he then licked them nearly sent her over the edge again.

"T…talking about b…being in c…charge," Hermione panted as her orgasm subsided, her legs feeling extremely wobbly. "W…we'll see a…about that!"

Then, it was Malfoy who was pinned against the wall, crying out in surprise by the strength Hermione still seemed to possess. Furthermore, whilst he recovered from his shock, Hermione removed Malfoy's trousers and pulled down his pants, feeling his enlarged member hot and ready.

She licked her lips.

God, it looked so good.

Flicking out her tongue, she tasted the head of Malfoy's member.

He stifled a cry, his legs buckling beneath but she held his firm and strong.

Taking her free hand, she wrapped it around the base of his member, gently tugging back and forward.

This only intensified Malfoy's pleasure.

Then, she took him fully into her mouth and Malfoy couldn't help but shout out her name.

 **Draco Pov**

As Granger gave him what could arguably be the best oral sexual encounter he had ever received, Draco felt on cloud nine. Ok, so he had thought he was the king when it came to pleasing the opposite sex, especially as he knew the intimate places in all girls' bodies which would send them over the edge.

Nevertheless, Granger was most definitely his co-partner and equal!

As he writhed before her, completely under her control, he confirmed that his 'innocent' view of Miss Granger had hereby been shattered. She was clearly a lot more advanced in this field than he had given her credit for and, although some part of him still felt guilty about giving into his sexual desires, he was pleased that he had done so. For many nights now, he had dreamed of this event, much to his secret fears. At first, just like before, he had been horrified by such thoughts, so much so that he had resorted to various charms to try and rid himself of thinking about Granger in such a way. However, ever since she had appeared at the top of the stairs, during the Yule Ball, her naked body, sweaty and perfect, had filled his thoughts.

He had wanted to pleasure her, more so than he had ever thought was possibly.

Now, he had got his wish.

"H…Hermione!" Draco cried, coming into her hot, ready mouth. As his seed spilled into her mouth and down her throat, Draco shuddered.

Never before had he experienced such powerful emotions and such a powerful climax.

He slid down the wall, finishing in Hermione's arms.

Eventually, as they panted together, despite the fact that they felt the cold air brush against their exposed parts, Draco and Hermione smiled. So begins a new dawn and a new day they both thought, gazing at each other in newly found affection. Ok, they both knew that acceptance was going to be hard on both parts, especially as the days ahead were as dark as they could possibly imagine. However, sometimes such light is needed, especially when love can be born from hate. It was only when they heard Flitch, hurtling through the corridors towards them that they dared to clean and dress themselves.

Then, hand in hand, they walked back to their dormitories.

Furthermore, in the darkness, unbeknownst to Draco and Hermione, holding the Christmas star still underneath his paw, Crookshanks smiled knowingly...

 **WOW, I think I need something to cool me down. Thanks for reading it and please review/follow/share etc :)**

 **Much love XX**


End file.
